This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fire protection systems come in several forms. For example, deluge fire protection systems totally flood the protected area with pressurized fire suppressant, such as water by way of non-limiting example, with the system designed to empty until the control valve is closed by a release system, such as a hydraulic, pneumatic, electric, or manual release system. These deluge systems are often used in an area in which a fire may spread rapidly or in an area that contains combustible material, solutions, or the like. Other fire protection systems cycle between an actuated and non-actuated state and, in some cases, only deliver water to the affected area when activated by a heat sensor.
In some systems, the sprinkler system piping is filled with water prior to operation to permit a more rapid response. In other systems, the sprinkler piping is dry—these systems are primarily used to protect unheated structures where the system may be subject to freezing or in areas that are susceptible to water damage.
In each of these systems, the control valve that directs the flow of water to the sprinkler piping is controlled by a piping circuit or “trim piping.” Trim piping varies depending on the type of system and, further, on the size of the valve. The trim piping may require over one hundred fittings that must be fastened together. The fittings can be expensive and the time to assemble the fittings adds cost to the sprinkler system. Additionally, the complexity of the trim piping may result in installation errors that can impair proper operation. Moreover, the trim piping can be cumbersome in size and weight such that use in tight spaces is inhibited and/or prohibited.